The life of a Bloodwing
The Bloodwing faction and most characters belong to Sarah the FBI pup summary This is going to be a series of stories adding to one big picture. It's mainly going to be centered around Assassin's life, but it's going to switch from a bunch of point of views. Your going to see a bit more of Rippedtalon and Scorchscale (although much older and mature and regret what they did to start the war) and how they live in the faction. It starts about ten years before the dragonets of destiny escape and ends... somewhere. Sit back and hang on tight, we are going for a wild ride. Characters Assassin Queen Bloodspiller Killer Lifetaker Blisterflame Rippedtalon Scorchscale Anglerfish prologue The night was black. Eerie yellowish light came from the two moons in the sky. The town on a smallish island was even darker, everyone sleeping. But in the fortress that the Bloodwings called the Bloodwing palace, all the lights were on. There were voices in every hall and corridor. Guards chatted as they went to bed or got ready for nightly guard duty. The only place void of any sound was in the royal hatchery. A lone huge female Bloodwing sat in the room, her tail around her claws. There was no mistake that she was the queen. She sat watching a dark red Bloodwing egg. It had been moving quite a lot recently, usually a sign that it would hatch soon. But it hadn't moved all day. The Bloodwing found this curious. Lifetaker and Blisterflame's eggs never acted this way... I wonder if anything is wrong with the dragonet inside... ''She thought too herself. The only reason she knew the egg was not dead, was because of the faint heartbeat she could hear coming from inside. ''Perhaps I'm being paranoid... There is no mistake that there is something different about this egg, but it seems to radiate with importance. ''she thought. A young female Bloodwing dragonet approached her from behind. "There you are mother, father's been wondering where you were. He told me to tell you that he needs to talk to you" She said in a bored voice. "Thank you Blisterflame, tell him I'll be a moment." the Bloodwing told the dragonet. Blisterflame peered around her mother to look at the dark egg. For once in her life, she seemed to show interest in it. "Is that what you've been doing all day? Watching that egg?" she asked with genuine curiosity. "Thats right. I can't seem to figure it out..." The queen said. Blisterflame tilted her head and approached the egg to get a closer look. She stepped right up to the edge of the nest and looked the egg over. "Doesn't seem like there is anything different." she said. The Queen looked closer at the egg. ''does it? ''she wondered. Suddenly the egg moved. It tilted over to the right just enough to fall over. Blisterflame jumped at the sudden movement and hopped back. She waited a few moments, and when the egg refused to manifest any more movement, she moved to put it back on the nest. As soon as she touched it, the egg shook violently. Starburst cracks appeared on the surface. Blisterflame and her mother watched in awe as the egg split open and a newborn Bloodwing dragonet slid out. It was a crimson color. "Is that what I looked like when I first hatched?" Blisterflame asked curiously. Her mother didn't answer, she lifted the dragonet by it's tail and threw it into the blood pool that was in the corner. Blisterflame gasped. She knew that a Bloodwing dragonet was dipped in blood as soon as it hatched, but she hadn't imagined to to seem so violent. She wondered if the dragonet felt any pain. After a few moments her mother dipped her head in the blood pool and pulled the dragonet out. Wet blood dripped off her scales, and her mother held her up for a few minutes. Surprisingly, the blood seemed to dry fast, and the queen put the young dragonet down. It was then that the young dragonet opened it's eyes and looked up at it's mother. "Awrk?" it said. Blisterflame walked cautiously up to the little dragonet. "Blisterflame, meet your new sister." The queen said in a pleased voice. "Whats her name?" Blisterflame asked. "Why don't you choose it dear?" the Queen asked her gently. "What about..." Blisterflame paused for a moment to think. then said; "What about Assassin?" "It's a perfect name. Welcome little Assassin. This is your sister Blisterflame, and I am your mother Queen Bloodspiller." Bloodspiller paused and turned to look behind her. "Now let us go show you your father and other sister." and she picked up her young dragonet and walked out of the hatchery. Chapter 1, Forbidden Friendships Anglerfish hurried up the steps of the Bloodwing Palace. She was flustered and needed to have some time to herself. Her parents were pressuring her again. Warning her that of she didn't pass the scout initiation with anything higher than a eight, they would disown her and leave her to be some other dragons problem. The initiation for her was only a year away, and she didn't feel ready at all. ''what if I fail?! Everyone will hate me! ''she thought fearfully. She ran up a few more steps, and finally came to the room she was looking for. It was small, but it was completely open to the sun and the smell of the sea was so clear in there. It was always a good place for her to sit and think. She came inside and sat down. She closed her eyes and felt the wind on her face, even though it was hidden by the armor. She didn't here the small clumsy claws against the hard floor as a young dragonet approached her. She sat down next to Anglerfish and looked up at her. She seemed happy. "What you doing?" The young dragonet asked, barely pronouncing the words. Anglerfish's eyes snapped open and she looked down at the young dragonet in surprise. "Oh, um.. just thinking." she said and turned back to the wind. "About what?" The dragonet asked curiously. Anglerfish felt a flicker of annoyance. She came up here to be alone, not be bothered by some dragonet. "Just things." Anglerfish said not looking away from the wind. "My mommy says when a dwagon avoids a question, they awe pwobably twying to hide something." The dragonet said matter-of-factly. Anglerfish glared down at the young dragonet. "Thats right. Some things aren't for all ears." she said. ''Who is this annoying dragonet?! ''Anglerfish wondered. Luckily, the dragonet stayed silent for a few minutes. She watched as Anglerfish's anger melted away and a smile grew across her face as she felt the breeze and smelled the ocean. The dragonet turned to the wind too, but didn't seem to see what about the wind made her so happy. It was smelly and a little bit annoying. "Will you play with me?" The dragonet asked finally. Anglerfish stayed perfectly still. Hoping to make it seem like she didn't hear her. She waited for a few moments, but then felt herself being shaken. She opened one eye and looked down to see the dragonet shaking her. The dragonet looked up at her and saw that she had her attention. "Will you play with me?" She asked again. Anglerfish sighed. "Why don't you go play with someone your age?" Anglerfish asked her. The dragonet sat down with her tail over her claws and looked down. "No one else wants to play with me..." she said sadly. She then looked up at Anglerfish hopefully. "But you will right?" Anglerfish grimaced and looked out at the sun again, the wind was wonderfull... But she couldn't help but keep looking down at the hopeful dragonet. Finally she gave in. "Oh, okay." she said. "Yay!" the dragonet cheered and tackled Anglerfish. "Stay back icky Sandwing! The Bloodwings will always prevail!" she cried. Anglerfish couldn't help but giggle. She arched her tail so that is looked like it was in the position the Sandwing's poisonous barbs were usually curled in. "Not if I stab you first!" She said in a deep voice and tried to hit the dragonet with her 'venomous barb'. The dragonet dodged, hoping off her stomach. As soon as she touched the floor she leaped strait at Anglerfish ramming into her. She wasn't big enough to do any real damage, mostly it tickled, but it still hurt. "Ow! hahaha! Ow!" Anglerfish cried. The two played together for a couple hours, before they collapsed on the floor of exhaustion. "That was fun!" The dragonet cried. Anglerfish said nothing, just nodded. "I'm Assassin by the way. Who awe you?" she asked. Anglerfish's head shot up. "As in ''Princess ''Assassin?!" Anglerfish cried. Assassin nodded. Anglerfish's eyes went wide. They were just lucky no one had found them playing together. A Blood Seawing may not be low born like a Blood Icewing, Blood Mudwing, or BloodSkywing, but they were just above. Tied with Blood Nightwings. The only dragons who could truly be associated with royals were Blood Sandwings, Blood Rainwings, or other Pure Bloodwings. For a princess and a Blood Seawing to be friends... it was against all the laws and customs. She looked at Assassin who was looking up at her curiously. "What? What is it?" She asked innocently. Of course she couldn't expect her to know. She was barely under a year old. She didn't know the laws and customs. "Assassin... I... I got to go..." Anglerfish cried. She got up and raced down the steps to her parents. She looked back and flinched at the hurt look that Assassin was giving her. ''but it can't be helped... we can't be friends. We just can't! ''Anglerfish thought to herself. Although it didn't make her feel any better. **** ''work in progress... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Sarah the FBI pup)